George Clinton
Parliament - Funkadelic 1967 (On the road from may till august of 1967, with "Testify") ??/??/67 Clairol Caravan at Central Park, New York City, NY ??/??/67 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY ??/??/67 Oak Park High School, Detroit, MI ??/??/67 Plainfield High School, Plainfield, NJ July 1967 Branford Theater, Newark, NJ (supporting the Four Tops) July 23, 1967 Fox Theater, Detroit, MI ("Swingin' Time Revue") August 1967 Windsor, CAN ("Swingin' Time" TV Show at CKLW) August 29, 1967 Malibu Beach Club, Lido Beach, NY September 1967 Uptown Theater, Philadelphia, PA (First show with Tiki Fulwood) October 13-19, 1967 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY (supporting the O'Jays) November 3, 1967 20 Grand Detroit, MI ("Solid Hitbound Rev.") December 10, 1967 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY (Toys for Tots benefit) 1968 April 19, 1968 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY May 24-June 2, 1968 Phelps Lounge, Detroit, MI (supporting Jimmy Ruffin) September 16, 1968 Fort Green, Brooklyn, NY October 10, 1968 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI 1969 (They had a few dates in the Toronto area, in the fall of 1969) May 16, 1969 Sacred Heart University Gym, Fairfield, CT July 10, 1969 Boston, MA (Say Brother TV Show) August 24, 1969 20 Grand, Detroit, MI November 1969 Hawks Nest, Toronto, ON 1970 February 15-17, 1970 Ungano's, New York City, NY March 7, 1970 Campus Ballroom, Detroit, MI June 12-13, 1970 20 Grand, Detroit, MI July 17, 1970 Factorie Ballroom, Waterford, MI July 18, 1970 Soldier Field, Chicago, IL (Summer Music Festival) November 8, 1970 Früt Palace, Mount Clemens, MI (They had a few shows in Bermuda, in November of 1970) December 26, 1970 20 Grand, Detroit, MI 1971 ??/??/71 San Francisco, CA ??/??/71 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI January 1-2, 1971 20 Grand, Detroit, MI January 9, 1971 Palladium, Birmingham, MI Funkadelic UK Tour 1971 May 4, 1971 Wintergardens, Cleethorpes, ENG May 5, 1971 Speakeasy, London, ENG May 7, 1971 Civic Center, Coventry, ENG (Early show) May 7, 1971 Kinetic Circus, Birmingham, ENG (Late show) May 8, 1971 Lincoln Racecourse, Lincoln, ENG (Lincoln Arts Festival) May 9, 1971 Roundhouse, London, ENG May 10, 1971 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG May 12, 1971 Assembly Hall Theatre, Turnbridge Wells, ENG May 13, 1971 Mecca Lacarno Ballroom, Leeds, ENG May 14, 1971 Liverpool Polytechnic Student Union, Liverpool, ENG May 15, 1971 Kirklevington Country Club, Kirklevington, ENG May 16, 1971 Blisworth Hotel, Northhampton, ENG May 17, 1971 Quaintways, Chester, ENG May 18, 1971 Fox at Starlight, Crawley, ENG May 19, 1971 Country Club, London, ENG May 20, 1971 Kursaal, Southend, ENG May 21, 1971 Cardiff University, Cardiff, WAL May 22, 1971 Village Roundhouse, Dagenham, ENG (Early Show) May 22, 1971 Temple Bar, London, ENG (Late Show) May 23, 1971 Fox At Greyhound, Croydon, ENG July 1971 Robert Kennedy Stadium July 1, 1971 Detroit, MI August 11, 1971 Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI August 12, 1971 Union Ballroom, Ann Arbor, MI (Free John Now!) September 3, 1971 The Park, North Baltimore, OH (Supporting Amboy Dukes) September 12, 1971 Meadow Brook, Rochester Hills, MI (First show with Tyrone Lampkin & Harold Beane) September 15-16, 1971 Gaslight Au Go Go, New York City, NY September 21-October 14, 1971 West Coat Tour October 29, 1971 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI November 10-11, 1971 Gaslight Au Go Go, New York City, NY November 11-December 26, 1971 South African Tour? December 31, 1971 Cinderella Ballroom, Detroit, MI 1972 ??/??/72 The Sugar Shack, Boston, MA April 2, 1972 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley CA May 13, 1972 North Western University, Evanston, IL 1973 March 11, 1973 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL (With Osibisa) March 13, 1973 The Sugar Shack, Boston, MA June 2, 1973 R.F.K. Stadium, Washington DC August 11, 1973 Downing Stadium at Randall’s Island, New York, NY November 3, 1973 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL 1974 ??/??/74 Baltimore MD ???? ??/??/74 Cleveland OH Cl. Public Auditorium ??/??/74 Landover MD Capitol Center First show with Michael Hampton December 12, 1974 The Tomorrow Club, Youngstown, OH 1975 February 13-19, 1975 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY (Supporting Ohio Players) May 29, 1975 MSU Auditorium, East Lansing, MI (supporting Rufus & Chaka Khan) May 30, 1975 Crisler Arena, Ann Arbor, MI (supporting Rufus & Chaka Khan) June 1, 1975 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (Jimmie Walker Dynamite! Show) (With War in September and October of 1975) ??/??/75 Washington DC ???? ??/??/75 Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN They did "Be My Beach", with Chaka Khan and Mandrill ??/??/75 Buffalo NY War Memorial Audit. Opening for War 18/07/75 San Antonio TX Arena 19/07/75 Dallas TX Convention Center 22/07/75 New Orleans LA Municipal Auditorium 24/07/75 Birmingham AL Municipal Auditorium 25/07/75 Mobile AL Municipal Auditorium 26/07/75 Monroe LA Coilseum 27/07/75 Shreveport LA ???? 28/07/75 Jackson MS Coliseum 01/08/75 Atlanta GA Omni 02/08/75 Memphis TN Ellis Auditorium 03/08/75 Louisville KY Convention Center August 4-5, 1975 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (supporting WAR) August 16, 1975 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY August 19, 1975 Civic Center, Waterbury, CT August 22, 1975 Coliseum, Cape Cod, MA August 30, 1975 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH 1976 (With Bootsy's Rubber Band in the second half of 1976 and with a reconstituted Sly & the Family Stone feat. Dawn Silva and Lynn Mabry for about a month begining early November/late October) ??/??/76 Mobile AL ???? ??/??/76 Richmond VA ???? ??/??/76 Philadelphia PA The Spectrum Before the Earth Tour, no mothership 02/??/76 Washington, DC The Capital Boogie Showdown With Bootsy's Rubber Band May 15, 1976 Pittsburgh Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA June 11, 1976 Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK June 20, 1976 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI August 11, 1976 Paramount Northwest, Seattle, WA 08/??/76 Long Island (NYC) NY Nassau Coliseum August 12, 1976 Paramount Theater, Seattle, WA 10/02/76 Providence RI Civic Center w/ the Rubber Band, 8PM, adv $6 door $7 The P-Funk Earth Tour 1976 10/27/76 New Orleans LA Municipal Auditorium 10/28/76 Baton Rouge LA Louisiana State Univ. October 29, 1976 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS 10/30/76 Lake Charles LA The Arena, Le Centre Sivique 10/31/76 Houston TX The Summit/Hofeheinz Pavillion 11/??/76(?)Denver CO ???? no Sly, with Santana 11/03/76 San Antonio TX Convention Community Center 11/05/76 Dallas TX Convention Center 11/06/76 Norman OK University of Oklahoma 11/07/76 Tulsa OK Assembly Center 11/10/76 Shereveport LA Hirsch Memorial Coliseum 11/12/76 Nashville TN ???? 11/14/76 Baltimore MD Civic Center 11/18/76 Pittsburgh PA ???? 11/19/76 Roanoke VA Civic Center 11/20/76 Charlotte NC Coliseum 11/21/76 Greensboro NC Coliseum 11/24/76 Birmingham AL Coliseum 11/25/76 Montgomery AL Memorial Auditorium 11/26/76 Macon GA Coliseum 11/27/76 Columbus GA ???? 11/28/76 Mobile AL Municipal Auditorium 12/01/76 St Petersburgh FL ???? 12/03/76 Jacksonville FL ???? 12/04/76 Miami FL ???? 12/05/76 Lakeland FL ???? 12/07/76 Savannah GA ???? 12/09/76 Fayetteville NC ???? 12/10/76 Hampton VA Coliseum 12/11/76 Columbia SC ???? 12/17/76 New York NY Madison Square Garden 12/26/76 Landover MD Capital Center December 27, 1976 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA December 29, 1976 Nashville Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN December 31, 1976 The Omni, Atlanta, GA 1977 (There was no little mothership at the 09/09-77 gig, because someone was shot and killed at this show(!!). The big mothership landed with the house lights on. Opening acts were: Frankie Beverly & Maze, Bootsy's Rubber Band) P. Funk Earth Tour 1977 January 19, 1977 The Forum, Inglewood, CA (supported by Rose Royce) January 21, 1977 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA January 23, 1977 San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supported by Rose Royce) January 30, 1977 Omaha Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE (supported by Rose Royce) February 26, 1977 Rutgers University/Livingston Colege Gym, New Brunswick, NJ March 11, 1977 Hara Arena, Trotwood, OH (supported by Rose Royce) March 12, 1977 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (supported by Rose Royce) March 13, 1977 Toledo Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (supported by Rose Royce) March 15, 1977 Wendler Arena, Saginaw, MI (supported by Rose Royce) March 19, 1977 Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN March 25, 1977 Richmond Coliseum, Richmond, VA March 26, 1977 Norfolk Scope, Norfolk, VA March 27, 1977 Carolina Coliseum, Columbia, SC (supported by Rose Royce) March 31, 1977 Savannah Civic Center, Savannah, GA (supported by Gap Band) April 1, 1977 Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL (supported by Gap Band) April 2, 1977 Hollywood Sportatorium, Pembroke Pines, FL (supported by Gap Band) April 3, 1977 Lakeland Civic Center, Lakeland, FL (supported by Gap Band) April 6, 1977 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY (supported by Rose Royce) April 8, 1977 Von Braun Civic Center, Huntsville, AL (supported by Rose Royce) April 9, 1977 Birmingham–Jefferson Civic Center, Birmingham, AL (supported by Rose Royce) April 10, 1977 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (supported by Rose Royce) May 28, 1977 Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, MO (With Isley Brothers, Rufus & Chaka Khan, Rose Royce, Brothers Johnson, Bootsy's Rubber Band) June 4, 1977 Los Angeles Coliseum, Los Angeles, CA (Fuzzy's last show) September 2, 1977 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI September 9, 1977 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA September 10, 1977 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY September 16-17, 1977 Capitol Centre, Landover, MD October 1, 1977 Hirsch Memorial Coluseum, Shreveport, LA October 7, 1977 The Summit, Houston, TX October 8, 1977 Dallas Convention Center, Dallas, TX November 5, 1977 Sports Arena, Los Angeles, CA November 8, 1977 Aladdin Hotel, Las Vegas, NV December 27, 1977 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Bootsy's Rubber Band) December 29, 1977 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN (supported by Bootsy's Rubber Band) December 31, 1977 Omni, Atlanta, GA (with Bootsy's Rubber Band, Wild Cherry, Chapparalls) 1978 (With the Brides of Funkenstein, Parlet and James W Jackson on the Europe tour 1978. Around october/november '78 they did a 32 city "anti-tour", aka the one nation tour, with no mothership) ??/??/78 Largo MD ???? The Second Coming.. ??/??/78 Oakland CA Oakland Coliseum W/ James W Jackson ??/??/78 Monroe LA Moneroe Civic Center ??/??/78 Detroit MI Cobo Hall January 27, 1978 Richmond Coliseum, Richmond, VA (supported by the Bar-Kays & Cameo) January 28, 1978 The Coliseum, Winston-Salem, NC (supported by the Bar-Kays & Cameo) January 29, 1978 Norfolk Scope, Norfolk, VA (supported by the Bar-Kays & Cameo) 02/04/78 Philadelphia PA The Spectrum The Flashlight Tour w/ the Rubber Band February 5, 1978 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH (supported by the Bar-Kays & Cameo) February 10, 1978 Baltimore Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (supported by the Kool & the Gang) February 16, 1978 Memorial Auditorium, Greenville, SC (supported by the Bar-Kays & Cameo) February 18, 1978 Capital Centre, Landover, MD (supported by the Bar-Kays & Cameo) 02/23/78 Savannah GA Civic Centre with Cameo and Bar March 4, 1978 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN On March 9, in the middle of the "Flashlight" tour, Greg Boyer, Bennie Cowan and Greg Thomas stared to tour with P-Funk. March 10, 1978 Von Braun Civic Center, Huntsville, AL (supported by the Bar-Kays & Cameo) March 21, 1978 The Summit, Houston, TX April 1, 1978 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (supported by the Bar-Kays) 04/07/78 Washington DC ???? 04/08/78 Kansas City MO Kemper Arena April 13, 1978 The Summit, Houston, TX 06/03/78 Hampton VA Hampton Coliseum June 8, 1978 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY June 10, 1978 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY August 26, 1978 Soldier Field, Chicago, IL (supported by the Bar-Kays & Con Funk Shun) 10/??/78 Memphis TN ???? 10/??/78 Chicago IL Aragon Ballroom Anti-tour October 6, 1978 Kleinhan's Music Hall Auditorium, Buffalo, NY 10/07/78 Cleveland OH ???? Anti Tour 10/12/78 Milwaukee WI Riverside Theatre 10/14/78 Kansas City KS Memorila Hall October 17, 1978 Armadillo, Austin, TX 10/19/78 Shreveport LA ???? 11/01/78 Washington DC Howard Theatre Anti Tour 11/02/78 Washington DC Howard Theatre Anti Tour 11/03/78 Philadelphia PA Tower Theater Anti Tour November 5, 1978 Palladium, New York City, NY (Anti Tour) November 6, 1978 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ November 19, 1978 Berkely Community Theater, Berkely, CA 12/02/78 Neunkirchen, GER -- Nemeleinhalle 12/03/78 Ludwigshafn, GER -- Griedrich Ebert Hall December 4, 1978 Stagthalle, Offenbach, GER 12/08/78 Amsterdam, NET -- Jaap Eden Hall 12/10/78 Manchester, UK -- Kings Hall - Bellevue 12/11/78 London, UK -- Hammersmith Odeon 12/12/78 London, UK -- Hammersmith Odeon 12/13/78 London, UK -- Hammersmith Odeon 12/14/78 London, UK -- Hammersmith Odeon 12/15/78 Birmingham, UK -- Birmingham Odeon 12/16/78 Paris, FRA -- Pavillion 1979 (The Apollo shows was advertised as "George Clinton's Production of Popsicle Stick starring Parliament Funkadelic". GC didn't perform but he was backstage overseeing thangs. Tix were $8 (balcony), $10 (mezzanine) and $12 (orchestra)) ??/??/79 St. Louis MO ???? Aqua Boogie tour, with Eddie Hazel January 25, 1979 Savannah Civic Center, Savannah, GA January 26, 1979 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC February 1-2, 1979 Capital Centre, Landover, MD February 3, 1979 Roanoke Civic Center, Roanoke, VA February 14-15, 1979 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI 02/18/79 Landover MD ???? February 28, 1979 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 03/03/79 Philadelphia PA The Spectrum Motor Booty Tour (Opening acts at the 03/03 show: Cameo, The Bar-Kays, Brides of Funkenstein) March 10, 1979 Bayfront Center, St. Petersburg, FL March 16, 1979 Convention Center, Fort Worth, TX (supported by Brides of Funkenstein) March 17, 1979 Civic Center, Lake Charles, LA (supported by Brides of Funkenstein) March 18, 1979 The Summit, Houston, TX (supported by Brides of Funkenstein) April 5, 1979 IMA Auditorium, Flint, MI April 21, 1979 Checkerdome, St. Louis, MO July 1, 1979 Pontiac Silverdome, Pontiac, MI (World's Greatest Funk Festival) July 22, 1979 Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, MO (Summer Funk Festival '79) August 4, 1979 Oakland Stadium, Oakland, CA (Funk On The Green #1) October 10-14 & 17-21, Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY October 26, 1979 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA October 26, 1979 Archie's Restaurant, Newport News, VA (Aftershow) 11/??/79 Nashville TN ???? 11/??/79 Houston TX ???? 11/??/79 Cleveland OH The Agora 11/13/79 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Rappers Delight) November 16, 1979 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY 1980 (Gloryhallastoopid (EGG Tour) - 18 shows with the Brides) ??/??/80 Newark Symphony Hall, Newark, NJ February 28-March 2, 6-9 & 13-16, Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY (2 shows on Feb 29th & March 1, 7, 8, 14 & 15) 03/28/80 Chicago IL Granada Theatre $10.50 04/02/80 Harrisburg PA Zembo Mosque w/the Brides April 4, 1980 Stanley Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA April 13, 1980 Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI 04/20/80 Atlanta GA Fox Theatre With the Brides April 26, 1980 Lakeland Civic Center, Lakeland, FL 05/10/80 Philadelphia PA Civic Center With the Brides 1981 (The World's Greatest Funk Tour aka Greatest Funk On Earth Tour '81) ??/??/81 Washington DC ???? GC emerges naked from the mothership ??/??/81 Los Angeles CA ???? ??/??/81 New York NY The Ritz with Sly Stone & Junie ??/??/81 Dayton OH Hara Arena 04/17/81(?)Landover MD The Capitol Center April 24, 1981 The Capitol Center, Washington DC (with Bootsy, Sly Stone, Sweat Band & Zapp) May 8, 1981, Checkerdome, St. Louis, MO (supported by Bootsy, Sly Stone, Sweat Band & Zapp) May 9, 1981 Myriad Convention Center, Oklahoma City, OK 05/14/81 St. Louis MO ???? with Bootsy May 16, 1981 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX (supported by Bootsy & Sly Stone) May 17, 1981 Summit, Houston, TX (supported by Bootsy & Sly Stone) May 30, 1981 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD June 7, 1981 Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI ??/??/81 Detroit MI ???? Last Parliament - Funkadelic show George Clinton & the P-Funk Allstars 1983 (Atomic Dog Tour '83, March 3-May 22, the Lineup) ??/??/83 Detroit MI ???? with Bootsy ??/??/83 San Carlos CA Circle Star Theater ??/??/83 Landover MD The Capitol Center 03/24/83 New York NY Red Parrot $15 03/25/83 Landover MD Capitol Centre 03/29/83 New York NY Red Parrot Without Bootsy April 8, 1983 Royal Oak Music Theater, Royal Oak, MI 04/23/83 Hollywood CA Beverly Theater with Bootsy 04/24/83 Hollywood CA Beverly Theater with Bootsy 04/30/83 San Carlos CA ???? 05/14/83 Cleveland OH Front Row Theatre 05/23/84 New York NY The Roxy 07/08/83 Long Beach CA Long Beach Arena Budweiser Superfest 08/??/83 Los Angeles CA ???? 08/??/83 Los Angeles CA ???? with Bootsy 1984 04/01/84 Houston TX The Summit with D.Chambers, obscure G.C.solo cuts April 8, 1984 Bogarts, Cincinnati, OH 04/11/84 New York NY The Ritz 04/12/84 New York NY Ritz $15.50 05/23/84 New York NY The Roxy 1985 08/17/85 Loreley, GER -- St. Goarshausen, Open Air Feststival, tv show "Rockpalast" Titled GC and Funkadelic, With RHCP 1986 ??/??/86 New York NY ???? Saturday Night Live, with E.Hazel ??/??/86 New York NY Ed Sullivan Theatre David Letterman Show 1988 September 14, 1988 Metropolitan Sports Center, Bloomington, MN (Prince, George Clinton, Mavis Staples, Toni Tony Tone) 1989 ??/??/89 Tokyo, Japan -- ???? ??/??/89 Los Angeles CA Palace With Eddie Hazel ??/??/89 Detroit MI St.Andrews Club ??/??/89 Montreal QUE Spectrum ??/??/89 New York NY Ed Sullivan Theatre David Letterman Show 05/19/89 Seattle WA Paramount Theater 06/??/89 New York NY The Palladium 07/05/89 Portchester NY Capitol Theatre $20.00 07/14/89 Boston MA Axis 07/18/89 Washington DC 9:30 Club 08/??/89 Cleveland ?? Peabody Flats 08/19/89 Chicago IL Cabaret Metro Club 08/25/89 Detrot MI St. Andrews Hall with E.Hazel 09/??/89 Trenton NJ City gardens 09/04/89 Seattle WA Bumbershoot with E.Hazel 09/08/89 Sayrevielle NJ Club Bene 09/09/89 Washington DC Crampton Auditorium With Eddie Hazel 09/10/89 Washington DC Crampton Auditorium With Eddie Hazel 09/16/89 Tokyo, Japan -- Ariake Mza 09/17/89 Tokyo, Japan -- Ariake Mza 09/19/89 Hollywood CA Tha Palace 09/20/89 Hollywood CA Tha Palace 11/02/89 Philadelphia PA Chestnut Cabaret The power went out! 11/11/89 Manhattan Beach/Redondo Beach CA The Strand Nite Club 11/13/89 Belly Up Tavern, Solona Beach, CA 11/14/89 San Jose CA Oasis Club 11/20/89 San Francisco CA ???? 11/24/89 New York NY Apollo Theatre 11/25/89 New York NY Apollo Theatre $30.00 11/29/89 Toronto ONT Concerthall with M.Parker & Eddie Hazel 12/04/89 Charlotte NC ???? 1990 01/17/90 New York NY The Ritz 01/19/90 Bobigny, FRA -- Maison de la Culture 01/20/90 Bobigny, FRA -- Maison de la Culture 01/21/90 Brussels, BEL -- Ancienne Belgique 01/22/90 Utrecht, NET -- Vredenburg 01/24/90 Frankfurt, GER -- Volksbildungsheim 01/25/90 Duesseldorf, GER -- Tor 3 01/26/90 Hamburg, GER -- Docks 01/28/90 West Berlin, GER -- Metropol 01/29/90 Bilefeld, GER -- PC 96 01/30/90 Stuttgart, GER -- Longhorn Music Hall 01/31/90 Munich, GER -- Theaterfabrik 02/02/90 London, UK -- Hammersmith Odeon July 5, 1990 Barrowlands, Glasgow, SCOT July 6, 1990 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG July 7, 1990 Brixton Academy, London, ENG July 9, 1990 Hacienda, Manchester, ENG 07/19/90 Hamburg, GER -- Grosse Freiheit 07/22/90 Montreux, SWI -- Jazz Festival 11/??/90 New York NY Ed Sullivan Theatre David Letterman Show 1991 02/06/91 Minneapolis MN Paisley Park Club Private Party 02/07/91 Minneapolis MN Paisley Park Club Private Party 06/??/91 Toronto ONT Concert Hall 1 show 06/22/91 Toronto ONT Concert Hall 2 show 06/25/91 New York NY The Palladium 06/25/91 New York NY Ed Sullivan Theatre David Letterman Show 07/01/91 Amsterdam, NET -- Paradiso 07/02/91 Amsterdam, NET -- Paradiso 07/03/91 Tilburg, NET -- Noorderligt 07/09/91 Montreux, SWI -- Jazz Festival 07/11/91 London, UK -- Brixton Academy 1992 ??/??/92 Osaka, Japan -- ???? ??/??/92 Tokyo, Japan -- ???? ??/??/92 Chicago IL ???? ??/??/92 New York NY Groove academy May 22, 1992 State Theater, Detroit, MI 07/??/92 ???? ?? ???? Arsenio Hall Show July 2, 1992 State Theatre, Detroit, MI 09/11/92 Philadelphia PA Mann Theatre 09/19/92 New York NY Ritz 54 $20,with Bootsy(vox) 09/20/92 New York NY Ritz 54 09/21/92 New York NY The Ritz 09/27/92 Atlanta GA The Fox Theatre September 29, 1992 The Strand, Los Angeles, CA 10/01/92 Hollywood CA Palladium With YoYo & Sheila E. 10/02/92 Solona Beach CA Belly Up Tavern 10/03/92 Berkeley CA Community center October 20, 1992 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington DC 10/31/92 Utrecht, NET -- ???? 11/01/92 Maastricht, NET -- MECC 11/02/92 Amsterdam, NET -- ???? 11/03/92 Amsterdam, NET -- ???? 11/04/92 Cologne, GER -- ???? 11/07/92 Brussels, BEL -- Koninklijk circus 11/08/92 Paris, FRA -- ???? 11/14/92 Winterthur, SWI -- ???? 12/04/92 Chicago IL China Club 12/19/92 Minneapolis MN Paisley Park Studios 12/31/92 Kansas City MO The Rodeo Dedicated Maggot Brain to Eddie Hazel 1993 ??/??/93 Columbia SC ???? ??/??/93 Greensboro NC ???? ??/??/93 Atlanta GA ???? Daytime Outside Show ??/??/93 Memphis TN ???? ??/??/93 Chicago IL ???? 01/29/93 Cleveland OH Front row theatre 02/11/93 Charlotte NC ???? 02/13/93 Richmond ?? The Mosque 02/15/93 Hampton VA Hampton Coliseum 02/24/93 ???? ?? ???? Grammy Award Show, With RHCP 02/27/93 Charlottesville VA Trax 03/05/93 Atlantic City NJ Convention Centre 03/07/93 Boston MA The Orpheum 03/19/93 Richmond VA Omni Hotel With J.Brailey 03/20/93 Norfolk VA The Boathouse April 11, 1993 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI 04/22/93 Philadelphia PA The Trocadero 04/23/93 New York NY Ritz 54 $29.50 04/25/93 New York NY Ritz 54 (Tramps) $29.50, With Trey Lewd 04/28/93 Pittsburgh PA ???? 05/19/93 Seattle WA The Paramount With a Nirvana cover 05/20/93 Portland OR ???? 05/21/93 San Carlos CA ???? With Humpty Hump 05/23/93 Anaheim CA ???? 05/26/93 Washington DC The Convention Center 05/28/93 Washington DC Convention Centre 06/28/93 Miami FL Studio 183 With Bobby Brown 07/03/93 Boston MA Orpheum 07/04/93 Boston MA ???? ABC independence day concert 08/05/93 Tokyo, Japan -- Club Kawasaki Citta 08/06/93 Tokyo, Japan -- Club Kawasaki Citta 08/07/93 Tokyo, Japan -- Club Kawasaki Citta 08/08/93 Tokyo, Japan -- Club Kawasaki Citta 08/25/93(?)Philadelphia PA Robin Hood Del East Return of Kash and Grady Thomas 08/30/93(?)Philadelphia PA The Dell East With Trey Lewd doing "Booty" September 5, 1993 Crisler Arena, Ann Arbor, MI (Michigan Kick-off Jam) 10/28/93 ???? ?? ???? Arsenio Hall Show October 29, 1993 UCI Bren Event Center, Irvine, CA 10/30/93 Los Angeles CA ???? 10/31/93 Berkley CA Community Center 11/04/93 Solona Beach CA Belly Up Tavern 12/14/93 Minneapolis MN The Caboose With J.Brailey December 19, 1993 Manhattan Center, New York City, NY 12/30/93 Washington DC Constitution Hall With Skeet & J. Brailey 12/31/93 Washington DC Constitution Hall 1994 02/16/94 San Francisco CA ???? February 18, 1994 Club Oasis, San Jose, CA 02/20/94 San Francisco CA G.A.M.H. With J.Brailey 02/23/94 Trenton NJ Trenton State College 02/24/94 Philadelphia PA Trocadero 03/04/94 Rochester NY ???? 03/05/94 New Brittan CT The Sting 03/07/94 Boston MA The Roxy 03/10/94 Norfolk VA Chrysler Hall 04/04/94 New York NY Tramps $27.50 04/05/94 New York NY Tramps 04/06/94 New York NY Tramps With Lenny Kravitz 04/09/94 London, UK -- Brixton Academy 04/10/94 Dortmund, GER -- Musikzirkus 04/11/94 Hannover, GER -- Hanomag Tor 04/12/94 Hamburg, GER -- Markthalle 04/13/94 Berlin, GER -- Metropol 04/14/94 Groningen, NET -- De Oosterpoort 04/15/94 Amsterdam, NET -- Paradiso 04/16/94 Lund, SWE -- Mejeriet 04/17/94 Helsinki, FIN -- Old Student House 04/18/94 Stockholm, SWE -- Circus 04/19/94 Brussels, BEL -- La Luna 04/21/94 Amberg, GER -- Josefhaus 04/22/94 Neu Ulm, GER -- Wiley Club 04/23/94 Dornbirn, AUS -- Conrad Sohm 04/24/94 Vienna, AUS -- Tent 04/25/94 Vicenza, ITA -- ???? 04/26/94 Imola, ITA -- Cap Creuse 04/27/94 Bern, SWI -- Stufenbau 04/28/94 Zürich, SWI -- ???? 04/29/94 Paris, FRA -- Zenith 04/30/94 London, UK -- The Grand £13:50 advance 05/01/94 London, UK -- The Grand 05/03/94 Philadelphia PA Maui Nightclub 05/04/94 Providence RI The Strand 05/05/94 Middletown CT Wesleyan College 06/19/94 Dallas TX Iguana Mirage (Lollapalooza '94 Tour Dates, 7/7-9/5, Featuring: George Clinton And The P-Funk All Stars, A Tribe Called Quest, Beastie Boys and probably others. The P-Funk All Stars played between 5:35-6:25pm or 6:35-7:25pm depending on if the doors opened at 11am or noon. Only 50min show...) Tour Dates July 7, 1994 Sam Boyd Stadium, Santa Fe Dam, Henderson, NV (moved fron 6th July) July 9, 1994 Fiddlers Green Amphitheatre, Greenwood Village, CO July 11, 1994 Sandstone Amphitheater, Bonner Springs, KS July 12, 1994 Harriet Island, St. Paul, MN July 14, 1994 Marcus Amphitheater, Milwaukee, WI July 15-16, 1994 World Music Theater, Tinley Park, IL July 17, 1994 Riverport Amphitheatre, Maryland Heights, MO July 19, 1994 Polaris Amphitheater, Columbus, OH July 20, 1994 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH July 22, 1994 Deer Creek Music Center, Noblesville, IN July 23-25, 1994 Pine Knob Amphitheatre, Clarkston, MI July 27, 1994 Le Parc des Iles, Montréal, QC July 28, 1994 Molson Park, Barrie, ON July 29, 1994 Pine Knob Amphitheatre, Clarkston, MI July 30, 1994 Starlake Amphitheater, Burgettstown, PA August 08/01/1994 – Franklin Delano Roosevelt Park Park, Philadeplhia, PA August 08/02/1994 – Saratoga Raceway, Saratoga Springs, NY August 08/03/1994 – Quonset State Airport, North Kingstown, RI August 5-6, 1994 Downing Stadium at Randall’s Island, New York, NY August 08/08/1994 – Charles Town Races, Charles Town, WV August 08/10/1994 – Walnut Creek Amphitheater, Raleigh, NC August 08/11/1994 – Blockbuster Pavillion, Charlotte, NC August 12-13, 1994 Lakewood Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA August 08/15/1994 – Bicentennial Park, Miami, FL August 08/16/1994 – Volusia County Fairgrounds, DeLand, FL August 08/18/1994 – University of New Orleans Soccer Field, New Orleans, LA August 08/19/1994 – Houston Raceway Park, Houston, TX August 20-21, 1994 Starplex Amphitheatre, Dallas, TX August 08/24/1994 – Desert Sky Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ August 08/25/1994 – San Diego State University Aztec Bowl, San Diego, CA August 27, 1994 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA (not a lollapalooza show) August 27-28, 1994 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA August 30, 1994 Cloverdale Raceway, Surrey, BC August 31-September 1, 1994 Gorge Amphitheatre, George, WA September 2, 1994 La Luna, Portland, OR (not a lollapalooza show) September 4-5, 1994 Velodrome Field, Cal State Dominguez Hills, Carson, CA July 9, 1994 Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO 08/25/94 Belly Up Tavern, Solona Beach, CA August 28, 1994 Palookaville, Santa Cruz, CA September 8-10, 1994 Fox Theater, Boulder, CO 09/20/94 San Francisco CA ???? 11/17/94 Kobe, Japan -- Chicken George Billy Bass returns 11/19/94 Osaka, Japan -- Bayside Jenny 11/20/94 Yokohama, Japan -- De La Soul Cafe 11/22/94 Yokohama, Japan -- De La Soul Cafe 11/23/94 Kawasaki, Japan -- Club Citta 12/30/94 Washington DC Constitution Hall 12/31/94 Washington DC Warner Theatre 1995 ??/??/95 Boulder CO Fox Theater 02/??/95 Buffalo ?? ???? 02/22/95 New Orleans LA Tipitina's 03/04/95 Knoxville TN The Electric Ballroom 03/10/95 New Haven (Brittan) CT The Sting March 17, 1995 Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO 04/22/95 New York NY Hamsphire University of New York 04/23/95 Philadelphia PA Univ. of Penn 6:30pm 04/25/95 Greenville SC Characters 04/26/95 Appleasia ?? State University 04/28/95 West Worwick road Is.?? Loophole's Heart Break Hotel 04/29/95 New York NY Hamilton college May 29, 1995 Bimbo's 365 Club, San Francisco, CA